No, You Don't
by Sariii
Summary: It seem strange to say this, but I loved her. ‘Ponine was her name. She wasn’t pretty. She wasn’t a lady. To any man, she was just a piece of the streets trash. I admit, I thought that too. MariusEponine


Author's Note: This is my first Les Miserables fic. PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE NEVER SEEN OR READ Les Miserables before. But I think I have enough knowledge of it to write this. It's Eponine/Marius, and angsty. Strangely enough from Marius' POV. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. You must know of this already for you to be reading this.  
  
~*~  
  
Is it wrong to be unfaithful?  
  
It seem strange to say this, but I loved her. 'Ponine was her name. She wasn't pretty. She wasn't a lady. To any man, she was just a piece of the streets; trash.  
  
I admit, I thought that too. And I loved her.  
  
I love Cossette. I am happy with her.  
  
I shift in my bed, turning to look at her sleeping form. She was nothing like Eponine. The only thing they had shared was that they loved me. 'Ponine had. She is dead now.  
  
'I love you 'Ponine.'  
  
"No you don't."  
  
For a moment, I thought my wife had heard me, but that was impossible, unless humans could read minds.  
  
"I can because I am not exactly human, M'sieur. I am dead."  
  
'Who are you?' I thought, fearing that Cossette would think me insane if I had spoken.  
  
"She is sleeping, no need to be silent. You are only dreaming."  
  
"Where are you? Who are you?"  
  
"Next to you, at the foot of your bed. I think you shall recognize me by then."  
  
So, I sat up. There, at the foot of my bed, was her.  
  
My eyes widened in shock, and I drew back in fear. A ghost.  
  
The apparition only smiled gently, "I bring you no harm, M'sieur, it is only me."  
  
"You are.dead."  
  
She paused a little, "Yes, yes I am."  
  
I winced.  
  
"But you wanted to see me."  
  
I stayed silent, only staring at her. She only smiled, repeating, "No you don't."  
  
I was confused, "I don't?"  
  
"About what you said. You cannot love me."  
  
"But I do."  
  
"Why?"  
  
That question startled me. I expected her to return my feelings. She had questioned my love. A love that I had pondered only a few minutes ago.  
  
"I'm sorry. I realized my love as you died in my arms.I'm sorry I caused you pain. I only thought of myself when I asked you to help me see Cossette again. I was blind, 'Ponine.I'm sorry now", and then, "I love you now."  
  
She looked at me sadly, "You say you love me now. But how can you? When you have never given me a thought before? What has changed?"  
  
"I'm sorry." What more could I say?  
  
"If I were to live, would that make a difference, M'sieur? Truly? You would not tell me of your love for me. You would not tell me how much you have missed me, longed for me. You would not tell me anything at all..  
  
"I love you, M'sieur Marius, I do. But my love for you.. it is different than Cossette's. When she is near you, she feels joy and happiness, but whenever I was near you, I only felt pain. I could never feel that love. I was selfish; I only wanted you."  
  
She stroked my face with her hand.  
  
"I am part of the filth of the streets, Marius, a whore. How can anyone love me? You said you were sorry. Do you love me or do you feel guilty because I am dead?"  
  
I must admit, I had nothing to say to that.  
  
She paused, "They are calling me back. I must go."  
  
I caught her arm, "Don't.please." Eponine merely looked at me, " Don't worry, Marius, please. 'A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now.' Remember?"  
  
I nodded; I was mute.  
  
She leaned over to where I sat and kissed the top of my head, "At least I can give you that much. Sleep now, M'sieur. Filth does not belong on you, sir. It belongs with the streets."  
  
~*~  
  
I closed my eyes. When I opened them, the sun was beginning to rise. I could see the light. Cossette sighed in her sleep.  
  
'I love you, Eponine', I thought.  
  
A strong gust of wind swept through the room, seeming to say 'No, no, you cannot.' I went to close the window.  
  
And even as I pondered what 'Ponine had said, I wondered,  
  
Is it wrong to be unfaithful? 


End file.
